inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Shindou Takuto
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shindou CS39 HQ.png|Shindou in Raimon. Shindou in school uniform CS 1 HQ.png|Shindou in his school uniform. Shindou in Casual Clothes HD.png|Shindou in casual clothes. Shindou EP45.PNG|Shindou in his Raimon jacket. Shindou's house GO 14 HQ.png|Shindou's house. Shindou Crying GO 2 HQ.png|Shindou crying. Shindou, Kirino, Sangoku GO 4 HQ.PNG|Shindou being appointed as the captain. Episode 6 (GO).PNG|Shindou's miracle shoot. Shindou Piano GO 7 HQ.png|Shindou playing on his piano. Shindou Resigning GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou resigning from the Raimon team and as the captain. Shindou And Endou GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou reinstated as the captain and as a member of Raimon again. Shindou Trying Ultimate Thunder GO 15 HQ.png|Shindou trying Ultimate Thunder. Shindou Using Kami No Takuto GO 27 HQ.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto. Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands GO 31 HQ.png|Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37 HQ.png|Tenma, Hikaru and Shindou surprised about Shinsuke's Keshin. Shindou using as decoy GO 38 HQ.png|Shindou using his Keshin as a decoy. Shindou collapsing GO 39 HQ.png|Shindou collapsing after the Arakumo match. Shindou Encouraging Tenma To Play GO 40 HQ.png|Shindou encouraging Tenma to continue the revolution. Shindou Under Surgery GO.png|Shindou under surgery. Shindou In The Hospital 40 GO.PNG|Shindou in the hospital. Shindou Leaving The Hospital 43 GO HQ.PNG|Shindou trying to escape from the hospital. Shindou GO 43 HQ.PNG|Shindou at Amano Mikado Stadium. Shindou saying Tenma's weapon GO 44 HQ.png|Shindou saying to Tenma that his feelings for soccer is his weapon to win. Shindou InaGO44 believe! HQ.png|Shindou promising that he will play soccer after his injury is healed. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shindou in France Era clothes CS 19 HQ.png|Shindou's normal clothing in the past France era. Shindou Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Shindou in Three Kingdoms. Shindou Jurassic CS 32 HQ.PNG|Shindou in Jurassic. Shindou Playing Piano CS 1 HQ.png|Shindou playing piano in the music club. Shindou CS8 HQ Emotions.png|Shindou saying that even people from the future have emotions. Shindou Avoiding Protocol Omega 2.0 Tackles CS 10 HQ.PNG|Shindou evading the opponents. Shindou CS 12 HQ.png|Shindou proving himself of not being an enemy. Shindou Training In The Night CS 13 HQ.PNG|Shindou training in the night. Shindou with Nobunaga Mixi Max CS 17 HQ.png|Wonderbot Mixi Maxing Nobunaga with Shindou. Shindou easily passing P O members CS 17 HQ.PNG|Shindou Mixi Maxed dribbling Medam and Gaura. Shindou crying CS 17 HQ.png|Shindou seen crying about Okatsu. Shindou and Kirino in second uniform CS 18 HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino in Raimon second team uniform. Shindou and Kirino CS 21 HQ 4.png|Shindou and Kirino defending together. Shindou stealing the ball from Gra Fom CS 34 HQ.png|Shindou stealing the ball from Gra Fom. Shindou giving advice to Aoyama CS 35 HQ.png|Shindou giving advice to Aoyama. Shindou observing the field CS 36 HQ.png|Shindou observing the field. Shindou surprised that he is the captain CS 39 HQ.png|Shindou surprised that he is the captain of El Dorado Team 02. Shindou being really worried CS 42 HQ.png|Shindou being worried as he doesn't know what he could do to lead team. Shindou Mixi Max CS 48 HQ.png|Shindou, in Mixi Max form, passing Nike. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Shindou in Shinsei Jacket Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Shindou in his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Shindou Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Shindou's name being called as a representative for Japan. Kirino wishing Shindou good luck Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino wishing Shindou good luck. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Shinodu crying over their defeat due to the new members Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shindou crying over their defeat due to the new members. Shindou demanding a switch Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou angry. Shindou's plan of formation Galaxy Episode 2 HQ.png|Shindou stating that only three of them will play. Shindou disagreeing Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou still disagreeing with Tenma. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members. Shindou blocking the ball Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Shindou blocking the ball. Shindou stealing the ball from Octa Galaxy 6 HQ.png|Shindou stealing the ball from Octa Pasun. Shindou predicted his shoot course Galaxy 12 HQ.png|Shindou predicting his shoot course. Shindou_fails_InaGalaxy_14_HQ.png|Shindou failing to block the shoot chain of White Hurricane and Panther Blizzard. Shindou explaining Galaxy 16 HQ.png|Shindou explaing to Ibuki why he had been standing for the goal. Shindou tackling Kirino Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Shindou slide tackling Kirino. Shindou injured Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Shindou being hit in the match against Sandorius Eleven. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shindou in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou training at God Eden. Raimon using Keshin GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi using their Keshin. Shindou using Keshin in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou using his Keshin. Shindou and Tsurugi helping Sangoku in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi trying to block White Breath. Shindou remembering training in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou remembering his training. Tired GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi tired of using Keshin many times. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Shindou Jacket Inadan HQ.PNG|Shindou in his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Kirino and Shindou arguing InaDan HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino arguing. Fran attacking Shindou and Tsurugi Indan HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi being attacked by Fran. Shindou Tenma Tsurugi Inadan HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi watching children playing soccer at the end of the movie. Kami_no_Takuto_FI_Movie_8.PNG|Shindou using Kami no Takuto FI Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shindou holding Tenma GO game.PNG|Shindou holding the injured Tenma. Shindou crying about being captain GO game.PNG|Shindou crying about his duty as captain. Shindou releasing his Keshin GO game.PNG|Shindou releasing his Keshin. Shindou being unconsious after using his Keshin GO game.PNG|Shindou being unconsious after using his Keshin. Sousha Maestro GO game.PNG|Shindou calling Sousha Maestro to combine for Matei Gryphon. Shindou saying combine Keshin GO game.PNG|Shindou saying that the three Keshin should combine. Calling Matei Gryphon GO game.PNG|The Raimon trio calling Matei Gryphon. Shindou being tackled GO game.PNG|Shindou getting sliding tackled by Nebuchi. Shindou injured by the sliding GO game.PNG|Shindou being injured. Shindou after the Arakumo macth.png|Shindou after the Arakumo match. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shindou CS game.PNG|Shindou in the music club. Shindou training CS game.PNG|Shindou training for his Keshin Armed. Shindou failed Keshin Armed CS game.PNG|Shindou failed his Keshin Armed. Shindou being Mixi Maxesd CS game.PNG|Shindou being Mixi Maxed. Shindou receiving Tofu CS game.PNG|Shindou receiving the tofu. Shindou crying CS game.PNG|Shindou crying because of Okatsu. Concept design shindou_conceptart.jpg shindou.jpg